As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,825,480; 3,588,925; 2,528,432; and 3,359,574; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse bathtub constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they do not address the specialized problem of creating a moisture barrier between the tub or shower and its surroundings.
As most home owners or anyone who is familiar with water damage are well aware, the remedying of water damage is a very costly and bothersome task. The primary cause of water damage in the bathroom, specifically around the shower and bathtub area, is due to an insufficient water barrier between the shower or bathtub and its surroundings.
If this water barrier is broken the usual result is dry rot. The most common prior art solutions have employed some type of caulking system to seal the shower or bathtub. Those older sealing methods are usually broken down over time by water and the brittleness associated with the normal aging of the materials employed. As soon as this seal is broken water damage starts occurring and usually by the time the cracks are noticed the damage is extensive.
Therefore there has been a pressing need for a construction that will keep a moisture barrier between the shower and floor or wall even after the seal between the shower and its surrounding structure has been breached. Such a construction should also be easy to install and add little to the overall cost of shower and bathtub constructions.
Based on the foregoing situation, it is obvious that there has existed a longstanding need for an improved shower and bathtub construction among those individuals who have encountered this problem in the past, and the provision of such an arrangement is a stated objective of this invention.